


Owari no nai tabi

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Family, Angst, Character Death, Guilt, M/M, Sex, Terminal Illnesses, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Character(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Daiki non avrebbe mai pensato di riuscire a sentirsi a disagio in casa propria, eppure negli ultimi tempi si era dovuto ricredere.Era passato ormai quasi un anno da quando Ryosuke era andato a vivere insieme a lui, eppure era solo da poco che si era lasciato cogliere da quella sensazione, come se ci fosse qualcosa che non andasse, come se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Owari no nai tabi

**~ Owari no nai tabi ~**

Daiki non avrebbe mai pensato di riuscire a sentirsi a disagio in casa propria, eppure negli ultimi tempi si era dovuto ricredere.

Era passato ormai quasi un anno da quando Ryosuke era andato a vivere insieme a lui, eppure era solo da poco che si era lasciato cogliere da quella sensazione, come se ci fosse qualcosa che non andasse, come se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato.

Il più piccolo non si era ancora del tutto ripreso da quanto era successo.

Lo sentiva ancora la notte svegliarsi in preda agli incubi, ma era felice che questi non fossero accompagnati da lacrime, come invece accadeva all’inizio.

Ci si era abituato Ryosuke, alla fine.

Daiki entrò nella sua stanza, bussando piano per avvisare della propria presenza ma senza attendere risposta dal più piccolo.

“Ryo” gli disse, con un sorriso, sorpreso di trovarlo sveglio. “Buongiorno” aggiunse poi, provando l’improvviso istinto di avvicinarglisi per posargli un bacio sulla fronte, ma desistendo quasi subito.

“Buongiorno” rispose lentamente il più piccolo, facendo perno sulle braccia per mettersi a sedere sul letto, e ricambiando il sorriso. “Che cosa ci fai sveglio così presto?” domandò, alzando un sopracciglio e chinando il viso da un lato, come per guardarlo meglio.

Arioka scosse le spalle, avvicinandosi alla finestra e aprendola, per far prendere aria alla stanza.

“Io volevo sbrigare un po’ di faccende qui in casa, approfittando del fatto che non devo lavorare. Ma dovrei essere io a farti questa domanda... sono solo le sette e mezzo del mattino, Ryo-chan. Come mai non hai provato a dormire un po’ di più?”

L’altro fece una smorfia, mordendosi poi un labbro.

“Non è che non ci abbia provato, sai. È solo che...” si indicò le gambe con un gesto della mano. “Hanno fatto un male dell’inferno stanotte. E continuano a farmi un po’ male. Per cui non è che io abbia dormito poco, è meglio dire che non ho dormito affatto” gli spiegò, con un tono lamentoso che fece quasi ridere Daiki.

Quasi. L’avrebbe fatto ridere, se non fosse stato per le implicazioni di quanto gli aveva appena detto.

Si fece spazio sul suo letto, sedendosi e prendendo ad accarezzargli un ginocchio, in un movimento quasi istintivo.

“Vuoi che ti porti qualcosa contro il dolore?” gli domandò, preoccupato, qualsiasi traccia di allegria scomparsa dal suo volto.

“No Dai-chan, grazie. Non voglio abusarne, lo sai” spiegò, per poi scrollare le spalle. “Mi terrò il dolore, non importa. Devo solamente abituarmi, tutto qui” aggiunse poi, tentando di sorridere ancora.

Daiki avrebbe voluto credere a quel sorriso, avrebbe voluto credere che non fosse unicamente un modo per tranquillizzarlo, una recita volta a stroncare la sua compassione sul nascere.

Quello che Yamada non capiva, era che mai una volta il più grande aveva provato pena per lui.

Un’immensa tristezza, quella certo, ma mai pietà.

Tutto quello che provava nei suoi confronti invece, era voglia di farlo stare meglio, e il non sapere cosa fare lo uccideva.

La compassione che provava, era unicamente per la propria impotenza di fronte alla malattia del nipote.

***

Ryosuke cercava sempre di non pensare troppo al passato, eppure c’erano tre momenti della propria vita che, per quanto si potesse sforzare, non riusciva ad escludere dalla propria mente.

Ricordava la morte della madre, come se da lì avesse avuto inizio la sua vita.

Era come se prima di allora non ci fosse stato nient’altro.

Aveva dodici anni all’epoca, abbastanza grande per capire, non così tanto tuttavia perché gli spiegassero che cosa stesse succedendo.

Vedeva suo padre piangere tutte le sere in salotto, mentre lei era distesa nel letto, inerme, quasi abbandonata.

Ryosuke aveva paura del dolore dell’uomo, meno del male della donna, per cui la raggiungeva e si stendeva di fianco a lei, raccontandole che cosa avesse fatto durante la giornata, cercando in quel modo di farla distrarre, di strapparle qualche sorriso.

E lei rideva ai suoi racconti, spesso esagerati per farli essere divertenti, poi lo stringeva a sé e gli diceva quanto gli volesse bene, e come lui fosse l’unica ragione della sua esistenza.

Quando se n’era andata lui dormiva.

La mattina si era svegliato e non aveva trovato nessuno dei due genitori; una vicina di casa, andata lì per dargli la notizia non appena si fosse svegliato, gli aveva comunicato della sua morte con tono freddo, impersonale, e lui ricordava di aver avuto voglia di urlare.

I mesi a seguire erano stati orribili. La compassione sul volto di compagni di scuola e insegnanti, il silenzio in casa con il padre, la voglia di fare qualcosa per sfogare tutto il proprio dolore e non riuscire mai a dire niente, perché aveva paura delle reazioni di chi gli stava accanto, perché aveva paura di non venire compreso, o di essere ignorato.

Quando poi, meno di tre anni dopo, aveva cominciato ad accusare sintomi della medesima malattia che aveva stroncato la vita di sua madre, Yamada non si era sorpreso.

Crescendo si era informato; la donna gli aveva sempre detto di prestare attenzione al proprio stato di salute, di non trascurarsi, di tenere sempre d’occhio i cambiamenti del proprio corpo, e così lui aveva fatto.

Quando aveva avuto la conferma definitiva, quando il medico gli aveva letto il risultato delle analisi e aveva usato quella parola così difficile e spaventosa, allora aveva capito che il suo destino era segnato, esattamente come lo era stato quello della madre.

Sclerosi laterale amiotrofica.

Yamada aveva impiegato un po’ anche solo per imparare a pronunciare il nome della malattia, meno a capire che non c’era molto che potesse fare per stare meglio.

Lentamente aveva cominciato a ricordare tutto quello che aveva visto a dodici anni, il lento decadere del corpo, come cose semplici quali camminare e parlare diventassero un’impresa, e rimanere inchiodati ad un letto ad aspettare che qualcosa cambiasse, senza poter nemmeno sperare in un miglioramento.

Aveva avuto paura, Ryosuke.

E poi, anche a quello, si era abituato.

L’unico pensiero al quale era certo che non avrebbe mai fatto l’abitudine, l’unica cosa che non riusciva a spiegarsi né a giustificare, era quanto accaduto poche settimane dopo la diagnosi.

Un giorno, all’uscita di scuola, aveva trovato Daiki ad aspettarlo.

Il fratello della madre gli piaceva, e parecchio; più vicino d’età a lui di quanto non lo fosse a lei, era sempre stato il suo zio preferito, per quanto non riuscissero a vedersi spesso.

Lui insegnava in una scuola superiore di Yokohama, mentre Yamada e la sua famiglia vivevano a Hiroshima, e non si incontravano che per le feste e poche altre occasione.

Per questo quel giorno si era stupito di vederlo. Subito il suo pensiero era corso al padre, che gli potesse essere successo qualcosa, e allora si era precipitato dal più grande, in ansia.

_Tuo padre se ne è andato._

Ryosuke pensava spesso a quella frase.

Gli avevano detto la medesima cosa della madre, per non dirgli che era morta, per non dirgli che non l’avrebbe potuta vedere mai più.

E anche quella di Daiki, in fondo, era una frase volta ad indorargli la pillola.

Era meglio di ‘Tuo padre ti ha abbandonato’ o ‘Tuo padre di te se n’è lavato le mani’.

Erano frasi che facevano più effetto, ma non cambiavano comunque il modo in cui Ryosuke si era sentito.

A quello ancora non si era abituato. Era felice con Daiki, gli piaceva stare con lui e si sentiva sempre amato, al punto tale da potersi forse definire anche un po’ viziato, ma questo non cambiava lo stato delle cose, e non cambiava il fatto che il padre lo avesse abbandonato a se stesso, usando come scusa la propria debolezza di fronte alla malattia, e l’incapacità di affrontare per l’ennesima volta un calvario la cui destinazione non poteva che essere la morte.

Ryosuke non voleva morire, ma anche a quella idea si era ormai abituato.

Guardava il proprio corpo e altro non provava che disgusto nei confronti di quello che stava lentamente diventando, e per quello che ancora gli sarebbe successo prima della fine.

Ma se quello era ciò che gli toccava, allora non aveva senso rimanere fisso a pensare a come sarebbe stato andarsene.

Avrebbe preferito fare tesoro del tempo che gli rimaneva, e trovare un modo di uscirne vincitore.

Presto, ma almeno da vincitore.

***

Daiki si guardò allo specchio, trovando quasi difficile sostenere ancora quella visione.

Si sentiva sporco, malato.

Si ripeteva che non era giusto provare quel tipo di sensazioni nei confronti di Ryosuke, eppure non riusciva a farne a meno.

Da quando la sorella era morta, si era fatto sempre meno vivo con lui; non gli piaceva il cognato, non gli era mai piaciuto, e non si era mai sentito troppo propenso a farsi vedere a Hiroshima, a meno che non fosse strettamente necessario.

Ma Ryo gli piaceva, da sempre. Era maturo per la sua età sin da quando era bambino, e questa sua maturità era andata crescendo con la malattia della madre, con il risultato che a soli diciassette anni gli sembrava già essere un uomo, e doveva sforzarsi per ricordare che invece non era altro che un adolescente.

Nelle ultime settimane poi, aveva cominciato a vederlo in modo del tutto diverso dal solito.

Quando aveva ricevuto quella telefonata da parte del cognato, quando gli aveva detto di occuparsi di Ryosuke perché lui non aveva la minima intenzione di farlo, non aveva esitato neanche per un momento.

Era scattato in lui una sorta di istinto di protezione, come se volesse proteggere il nipote dalla malattia, dal dolore per l’abbandono del padre, come se volesse evitargli sofferenze inutili, e allora l’aveva preso con sé senza nemmeno starci a pensare, forte di un istinto paterno che non sapeva nemmeno di avere.

Negli ultimi mesi quell’istinto era sparito, lasciando spazio a qualcosa di molto diverso.

Ryo era cresciuto.

I suoi lineamenti non erano più da bambino, avevano perso quelle rotondità infantili e si erano affinati, così come si era affinato il suo corpo, tanto che Daiki si era ritrovato in casa qualcuno di completamente diverso, come se non conoscesse più la persona che aveva visto crescere da quando era nata.

E con i cambiamenti di Ryosuke, era cambiato anche il proprio modo di approcciarsi a lui.

Aveva cominciato a sentire come una stretta al cuore ogni volta che gli era vicino, a ritrovarsi assorto a guardarlo senza una motivazione apparente, ma sempre poi pensando che fosse maledettamente bello, e odiandosi per quel genere di pensieri.

Si ripeteva che era sangue del suo sangue, che era un ragazzino e che lo aveva visto crescere, dicendosi quanto innaturale fosse provare quel genere di sensazioni nel guardarlo.

Ma non era riuscito a smettere, e allora si era detto che forse non importava davvero.

Yamada stava male, e quale che fosse il motivo per cui gli era accanto, avrebbe dovuto continuare a proteggerlo.

Fino alla fine, ma questo era un pensiero sul quale non gli piaceva soffermarsi.

Più tardi quella stessa giornata, entrò nella sua stanza forzando sempre un sorriso, avvisandolo che la cena era pronta.

Si mise di fianco al suo letto in silenzio, subito pronto ad aiutarlo senza che dovesse essere lui a chiederlo.

“Scusa, ci metto sempre un po’ di più ad alzarmi” gli disse il ragazzo, sorridendo imbarazzato.

Daiki fece un gesto con la mano come a dire che non importava.

“Non ti preoccupare. Ho preparato il nabe, e avremmo comunque dovuto aspettare che si raffreddasse.”

Lo vide annuire brevemente, prima di mettere la lingua in mezzo ai denti, come per concentrarsi.

Fece perno sulle braccia, tirandosi a sedere e scostando le coperte da sopra le gambe.

Le fissò, in attesa di riuscire a muoverle abbastanza da scenderle dal letto.

Daiki si incupì, rendendosi conto di come qualsiasi movimento sembrasse essere sempre più complicato per lui, e domandandosi quanto ancora avrebbe impiegato prima di perdere definitivamente l’uso degli arti inferiori.

Quando finalmente il più piccolo riuscì a sedersi sul letto con le gambe sul bordo, gli andò più vicino, mettendogli un braccio intorno alla vita e lasciando che lui ne portasse uno oltre le sue spalle, sollevandosi e tirandolo con sé.

Era sempre più un peso morto contro di lui, ma cercò di non pensare nemmeno a questo.

Si concentrò invece sul calore emanato dalla sua pelle oltre la stoffa sottile del pigiama, su cosa sentisse nell’averlo così vicino, ancora sentendosi un mostro e ancora scegliendo di non dare la dovuta importanza a quei sentimenti.

Arrivati non senza fatica in cucina, Daiki lo aiutò a sedersi su di una sedia, lasciandolo andare solo quando fu sicuro che l’altro avesse il dovuto appoggio.

Poi si affrettò a mettere la terrina con il nabe al centro della tavola, sedendoglisi accanto e facendogli cenno di iniziare a mangiare.

Durante i primi minuti rimasero in silenzio, eccezion fatta per i complimenti di Ryo sulla pietanza; poi fu il più grande, invece, a prendere la parola.

“Oggi ho parlato con il tuo medico. Ha detto che non c’è da preoccuparsi se le gambe ti fanno un po’ male, che è perfettamente normale e che hai fatto bene a rifiutare gli antidolorifici. Ha detto che finché riesci a sopportare il dolore senza, è meglio” gli spiegò, con lo sguardo chino sulla propria ciotola.

Ryosuke alzò un sopracciglio, come sarcastico.

“Sì, lo immaginavo. Suppongo di dovermi tenere bene in forze per quando arriverà il dolore vero, no Daiki?” chiese, per poi scuotere la testa. “Scusami. Sono un po’ di cattivo umore oggi” aggiunse poi, mordendosi un labbro. “Dopo cena guardiamo un film insieme? Oggi ho studiato un po’ sugli appunti che mi hanno portato i miei amici, e non mi va di rimettermi a leggere” gli chiese, nel chiaro tentativo di cambiare argomento.

Arioka fu tentato di insistere, per spingerlo ad aprirsi un po’ di più con lui, ma alla fine parve desistere.

Sorridendogli annuì, riprendendo a mangiare.

“Certo, Ryo. Scegli che cosa ti va di vedere e ci mettiamo in salotto a guardarlo” gli disse, dopodiché entrambi tacquero, presi ognuno dai propri pensieri.

Daiki avrebbe voluto capire che cosa passasse per la testa del più piccolo, ma non osava chiederlo.

Entrambi sapevano bene che cosa sarebbe successo, ed erano come in attesa di vedere realizzarsi le loro peggiori paure, ma non ne parlavano fra loro.

Finito di mangiare, il più grande aiutò Ryo a mettersi sul divano, lasciandolo con il cofanetto contenente tutti i suoi DVD affinché potesse scegliere cosa gli andasse di vedere, mentre lui metteva velocemente in ordine la cucina e lavava i piatti.

Quando tornò in salotto il nipote gli porse un disco, sorridendo.

Daiki lesse il titolo di una commedia che gli piaceva abbastanza, e ricambiando il sorriso inserì il DVD nel lettore, mettendosi poi accanto al più piccolo sul divano, cercando di sistemarsi in modo tale da non arrecargli alcun fastidio.

Ma fu Ryosuke a risolvere questo problema fin dalle prime battute iniziali del film.

Aggrappandosi con le braccia alla spalliera, si spostò sui cuscini fino a che non fu all’altezza del più grande, lasciandosi poi ricadere con la testa sulle sue gambe, sollevando lo sguardo solo per il tempo di rivolgergli un sorriso che l’altro avrebbe definito imbarazzato.

Dal canto suo Arioka era sì felice, ma anche alquanto nervoso da quell’improvvisa vicinanza di Yamada, da quella posizione così intima.

Ebbe non poche difficoltà a concentrarsi sul film, fino a che non ci rinunciò del tutto.

Guardò invece il più piccolo, e prese ad accarezzargli un braccio lasciandolo passare per un gesto puramente affettuoso, scendendo a cingergli il polso e poi sulla mano, giocando con le sue dita, lasciandole passare fra le sue, il tutto sempre fingendo disinteresse, come se fosse qualcosa di istintivo anziché studiato.

Ryosuke, dal canto suo, non pareva trovare strane quelle attenzioni nei suoi confronti. Era preso dal film, e si limitava a spostarsi di tanto in tanto per stare più comodo, cedendo ben facilmente alle carezze del più grande, stringendo le dita intorno alle sue in un gesto automatico.

E fu quello a spaventare Daiki, o se non altro a preoccuparlo.

Avrebbe voluto sentirsi respinto, avrebbe voluto che Ryosuke si sottraesse a quel contatto, che lo guardasse anche male se fosse servito; ricambiando la sua stretta, avallando un gesto così apparentemente innocente, non faceva altro che far sembrare naturale quel suo modo di sentirsi, come se fosse giusto provare quel tipo di sensazioni nei suoi confronti, come se l’affetto si fosse lentamente trasformato in amore perché era così che doveva essere.

Bruscamente sciolse la presa sulla sua mano, alzandosi in piedi facendogli perdere l’equilibrio e borbottando qualche scusa priva di significato, mentre lasciava la stanza per dirigersi verso il bagno, sentendosi addosso lo sguardo confuso del più piccolo.

Chiusosi la porta alle spalle si poggiò contro il lavello, respirando a fondo.

Cosa c’era che non andava in lui?

Perché non riusciva a non pensare a Ryo in un certo modo, perché non riusciva ad essergli indifferente?

E fosse stata solo l’attrazione fisica a turbarlo, forse si sarebbe anche potuto trovare una facile distrazione dal nipote, ma ciò che più lo atterriva in quel momento era che quella stessa attrazione, andata a mescolarsi con l’affetto e con la tenerezza per la sua condizione, si erano trasformati in qualcosa di così pericolosamente vicino all’amore che lui temeva di non poter far niente per mettere a tacere quel sentimento.

Con questa realizzazione, per la prima volta accarezzò l’idea di rivelargli quanto provava, come se fosse perfettamente normale.

Respirando a fondo valutò i pro, forse un po’ egoisti da parte sua, e i contro, invece molto più chiari.

Quanto era disposto a rischiare? In quel momento così orribile, quando la malattia stava lentamente divorando il suo corpo, Ryo non aveva che lui accanto.

Era davvero disposto a dirgli che lo amava, rischiando di perdere la sua fiducia?

Era disposto davvero a lasciarlo da solo perché non era in grado di domare ciò che sentiva per lui?

Sospirò, ancora, e ancora si guardò allo specchio.

Ryo era nell’altra stanza, senza nemmeno la possibilità di seguirlo, di chiedergli che cosa ci fosse che non andava.

Si fece forza e, pregando di reggere se non altro alla fine del film, tornò da lui.

***

Ryosuke, che non si sentiva più a suo agio già da qualche tempo, quella sera non fece altro che acuire quella sensazione sgradevole che provava nello stare con Daiki.

Era da settimane che lo zio cercava in ogni modo di evitare la sua compagnia troppo a lungo, che si comportava in modo anomalo, che cercava sempre scuse per non stargli vicino.

Eppure non riusciva a spiegarsi quale fosse la causa specifica di quella sera, quando lui per primo aveva cominciato ad accarezzarlo in modo così familiare, quasi tenero.

Yamada tuttavia immaginava perfettamente cosa potesse esserci dietro quel tipo di atteggiamento.

Da quando era andato a vivere con lui, aveva sempre cercato di non pesare sulle sue spalle, di non chiedergli mai niente più di quanto non fosse strettamente necessario, di fare in modo che la propria malattia non limitasse la libertà di Daiki.

Ora tuttavia, per quanto ci si sforzasse, c’erano delle cose per cui l’assistenza del più grande gli era necessaria.

Non avrebbe finto con se stesso di essere ancora autosufficiente; le sue gambe non volevano saperne di rispondere ai comandi, e per gli spostamenti in casa aveva sempre bisogno di aiuto.

Non lo stupiva che il comportamento di Daiki nei suoi confronti fosse cambiato, non lo stupiva affatto.

Lo immaginò stanco di quella routine, stanco di dover rimanere sempre in casa a prendersi cura di lui, stanco di vederlo stare sempre peggio, con prospettive ancor meno rosee.

Yamada avrebbe voluto urlare, e dirgli che non vedeva l’ora di togliersi di mezzo, che non aveva chiesto lui di essere un peso per nessuno, che se solo avesse potuto sarebbe sparito all’istante, liberandolo dalla sua gravosa presenza.

Ma non voleva sentirsi dire di essere un visionario e che non c’era niente che non andasse, con quella cauta educazione che si usa con i malati terminali.

Lo sentì bofonchiare qualcosa inerente ad un improvviso malore, ma non vi fece troppo caso.

Fissò per qualche secondo lo schermo di fronte a sé, bloccato su un passaggio del film, senza nessuna voglia di continuare a guardarlo.

“Io sono stanco, Daiki. Credo... credo proprio che andrò a letto, se non ti dispiace.” gli disse, contrariato.

“Nessun problema. Sono stanco anch’io” fu la risposta, troppo veloce, dell’altro.

Ryosuke si sistemò sul divano, cercando con tutte le sue forze di mettersi in piedi da solo, cercando di costringere le proprie gambe a rispondere ai suoi comandi, ma come previsto fu del tutto inutile.

Rimase immobile, in attesa che il più grande lo aiutasse ad alzarsi, accompagnandolo poi nella sua stanza.

Gli veniva da piangere.

Quando fu nel proprio letto, vide lo zio esitare, come se volesse dirgli qualcosa, e allora si affrettò a precederlo.

“Mi dispiace” disse, chinando il capo nel vago tentativo di inchinarsi. “Mi dispiace di essere un peso per te, mi dispiace che tu ti sia sentito in dovere di prenderti cura di me. Io... non so che cosa fare per aiutarti, per alleggerirti il compito. Mi rendo conto di non essere autosufficiente, e di quanto la cosa ti innervosisca, ma non posso fare altro che aspettare che... che finisca, ecco” concluse, tutto d’un fiato, senza poi alzare nuovamente lo sguardo su Daiki.

Questi dal canto suo, era rimasto immobile di fianco al suo letto, senza muoversi né dire una parola.

Dopo un tempo che gli parve essere infinito, Ryosuke si sentì sfiorare il viso, e la mano di Daiki fece pressione perché lo alzasse in sua direzione.

Vide che aveva gli occhi lucidi, e per quanto ne potesse immaginare il motivo, non osò parlare ancora.

“Ryo...” mormorò il più grande, cercando di modulare il proprio tono di voce. “Sei un idiota” continuò, lasciandolo andare come la sua pelle scottasse, passandosi una mano davanti al viso.

Quando tornò a guardarlo pareva essere più calmo, ma ancora angustiato da chissà quali pensieri.

“Non volevo farti credere di essere un peso per me, Ryo. E non voglio che tu lo faccia, io...” fece una pausa, deglutendo. “Io sono felice di averti qui con me. Sono frustrato, e mi odio perché per te non posso fare niente di concreto, ma sono felice che tu sia con me, sono felice di poter costantemente controllare come tu stia, perché averti lontano in questo momento mi farebbe impazzire” fece una pausa, mordendosi un labbro. “È solo che...”

Ancora si fermò, e ancora Ryosuke si chiese quale fosse il problema, che cosa ci fosse di sbagliato, e che cosa passasse per la testa del più grande.

Non furono che pochi secondi, e si sentì nuovamente afferrare per il viso.

Non ebbe chiara contezza di cosa stesse accadendo; seppe solo che Daiki gli si avvicinò, che sentì il calore della sua pelle farsi più intenso su di lui, e che pochi istanti dopo lo stava baciando.

Durò poco, ma non abbastanza da convincersi che non fosse accaduto.

E poi l’altro corse via dalla stanza, senza dargli spiegazioni, senza dire una parola.

Scappò, e Ryo non provò mai così intensa la voglia di potergli correre dietro.

Rimase invece abbandonato in quel letto, senza avere nemmeno la forza di chiedersi che cosa fosse appena successo.

***

Daiki avrebbe voluto che qualcuno gli dicesse cosa fare.

Avrebbe voluto che fosse Ryosuke a prendere l’iniziativa, a dirgli che era pazzo, che lo disgustava quello che aveva fatto, e che non aveva più intenzione di rimanere sotto lo stesso tetto con lui.

Dalla sera in cui l’aveva baciato era passata quasi una settimana, ed era stata tutt’altro che piacevole.

Si erano pressoché ignorati: continuavano a passare le giornate con la stessa routine, senza mai dirsi niente di più del necessario, senza mai menzionare quel bacio, come volendo fingere che non fosse accaduto.

E lui non ce la faceva più, e avrebbe voluto che ne discutessero, perché se era stato male con il pensiero di essere innamorato del suo stesso nipote, quella stasi gli stava facendo ancora peggio.

Quella sera la cena si svolse pressoché come tutte le altre. Entrambi mangiarono in silenzio e poi Daiki riaccompagnò il più piccolo nella sua stanza, posandolo delicatamente sul letto, facendo ancora più attenzione del solito, come a voler compensare il male che credeva di avergli già fatto.

Stava per andarsene, quando si sentì chiamare a bassa voce.

Fermo sulla soglia della porta, ebbe paura.

Sapeva che era arrivato il momento, e per quanto lo stesse aspettando al contempo non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi che cosa sarebbe successo dopo, che cosa ne sarebbe rimasto di lui e di quello che provava.

Che cosa sarebbe accaduto a Ryosuke, ora che l’aveva privato anche dell’ultima persona al mondo di cui poteva fidarsi.

Ma, vincendo l’istinto di scappare ancora una volta, si voltò in sua direzione, aspettando che l’altro parlasse.

“Daiki... che cosa è successo?” domandò quegli, lo sguardo serio, le sopracciglia aggrottate.

“In che senso che cos’è successo?” ripeté, incuriosito. “Ryo, io lo so che quello che ti chiedo è impossibile, ma vorrei che tu fingessi che... ecco, che io non abbia fatto niente. È stata solo colpa dell’istinto, tu mi hai detto che credevi di essere un peso per me e io allora ho voluto mostrarti quello che invece provo, e che non sarai mai d’intralcio, anzi... che sono felice di averti con me. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace da morire” gli disse, avvicinandosi e mettendosi in ginocchio di fianco al letto, con aria quasi supplice.

Ryosuke tacque per qualche secondo ancora, come se stesse metabolizzando quanto ascoltato.

“E che cosa provi?” chiese poi, in un mormorio roco, e ad Arioka parve che stesse trattenendo il respiro in attesa della sua risposta.

“Lo so che è sbagliato. Lo so che è folle e che ti disgusterà sentirmelo dire, ma...” chiuse gli occhi, chinando il viso verso il pavimento. “Mi sono innamorato di te, Ryo. Non so come sia successo, non so per quale ragione, ma è così che stanno le cose. E se tu ora non vorrai... ecco, non vorrai più stare qui con me ti capirò, e troverò una soluzione per farti stare bene, perché non voglio essere io la causa per cui...” stava continuando a parlare, sempre più velocemente, quando sentì una mano del più piccolo su una spalla ad interromperlo.

“Daiki” gli disse, senza che lui fosse in grado di interpretarne il tono di voce. “Guardami.”

Fece quanto richiesto, e fu sorpreso nel trovarlo a sorridere.

“Dimmelo ancora” gli chiese, mordendosi un labbro, lasciando che la mano dalla spalla scivolasse su di un braccio, accarezzandolo piano, una sensazione della quale Daiki era certo non si sarebbe stancato mai.

“Ryo” mormorò, mettendogli una mano sul collo, guardandolo stavolta dritto negli occhi. “Ti amo” mormorò poi, sentendo vivo l’imbarazzo ma scegliendo di non curarsene.

Contro ogni previsione, Yamada scoppiò a ridere.

Rise e rise, senza mai perdere il contatto con lui, anzi stringendolo forte, tornando a guardarlo quando si fu calmato e scuotendo la testa.

“Perché mi hai lasciato credere...” disse, ma s’interruppe quasi subito.

Si protese poi in avanti, posando le proprie labbra su quelle del più grande.

Daiki non ebbe bisogno di ulteriori conferme: gli si fece incontro, alzandosi in piedi e poi sedendosi di fianco a lui sul letto, mettendogli entrambe le mani ai lati del viso e attirandolo maggiormente contro di sé.

Schiuse la bocca, cercando la sua lingua, cercando di approfondire quel bacio, così diverso da quello che gli aveva rubato giorni prima, così colpevole e insoddisfacente.

Ryosuke si lasciò baciare per un po’, prima di partecipare più attivamente, mettendogli le braccia sui fianchi, cercando ancora la sua bocca, mugolando piano sotto le sue carezze.

Daiki non seppe dire quanto tempo fosse passato; seppe solo che quando alla fine si separarono, si sentiva come svuotato.

Nella sua mente cominciavano a delinearsi tutte le motivazioni per cui quel bacio era maledettamente sbagliato, così come era stato sbagliato dirgli cosa provasse, così come era sbagliata la radice stessa di quel sentimento.

Eppure gli era parso così naturale, gli era sembrata la cosa più naturale del mondo sentire le labbra del più piccolo modellarsi contro le sue, e sentire quelle mani timide addosso, e cercare a sua volta quella pelle calda, morbida, così familiare e al contempo così nuova per lui.

Respirò a fondo, cercando di razionalizzare.

“Non possiamo Ryo, lo sai vero?” mormorò, a dire il vero poco convinto di quella sua posizione, dettata più da quel rimasuglio di morale rimasta in lui che da un reale desiderio di smettere.

“Perché?” chiese il più piccolo, scuotendo le spalle. “Nessuno lo verrà a sapere, nessuno ci verrà a dire niente. E comunque io...” Ryosuke non concluse la frase, ma l’altro non ebbe bisogno di troppa immaginazione per comprendere dove quel discorso andasse a parare. “Io lo voglio, Daiki. Tu sei l’unico che mi è sempre stato accanto, sei quello che si è sempre preso cura di me senza avere niente in cambio, e che davvero mi ha fatto sentire amato. Se sei riuscito a farlo nonostante le mie condizioni e l’impegno quotidiano che significa starmi dietro, allora non vedo perché entrambi ci dovremmo privare l’uno dell’altro” si fermò ancora, improvvisamente triste. “Non durerà comunque troppo, lo sappiamo entrambi. Ti chiedo solo di lasciarmi questo ricordo dei miei ultimi mesi.”

Daiki provò per l’ennesima volta a soffocare il bisogno di piangere, ma questa volta fallì miseramente.

Senza preoccuparsi delle lacrime che avevano preso a scivolargli sul viso, si mise in ginocchio sul letto, facendo passare le braccia intorno alla vita di Ryosuke, stringendolo a sé il più possibile e riprendendo a baciarlo.

Facendo perno con le mani sul materasso, il più piccolo si distese, lasciando spazio all’altro per stendersi sopra di lui, più delicato del normale, attento a non compiere gesti bruschi.

Daiki continuava a credere che non fosse giusto quello che aveva fatto, né tantomeno quello che stava per fare, ma doveva ammettere che Ryosuke non aveva tutti i torti.

Non aveva tutto il tempo del mondo, e c’erano fra di loro cose che non sarebbero mai venute in superficie, perché quel tempo sarebbe finito troppo presto per creare dei problemi.

Non sapeva se fosse qualcosa di egoista o semplicemente lo stato dei fatti, ma scelse di seguire il proprio istinto, di dare al più piccolo ciò che erano entrambi a volere.

E il solo fatto che anche lui lo desiderasse, era quanto gli serviva per fargli dimenticare tutto ciò che sarebbe successo dopo.

Era felice, Daiki, e quasi si vergognava di esserlo.

Sempre attento lo liberò dai vestiti, lasciandolo nudo sotto di sé, concedendosi qualche secondo per guardarlo, quasi senza fiato al pensiero di quanto gli sembrasse essere bello.

Svestendosi a sua volta, si chinò poi su di lui, prendendo a baciargli piano il collo, accarezzandogli i fianchi e scendendo ancora, carezzandogli la clavicola con la lingua, mentre le braccia del più piccolo rimanevano inerti sui propri fianchi, quasi avesse paura a toccarlo.

Era nervoso, teso, e Daiki poteva perfettamente comprenderlo.

Fu ancora più cauto nello scendere più in basso, volendo aiutarlo a distrarsi, cercando di non dargli il tempo di pensare a quanto stesse accadendo, ma solo di fargli sentire quelle cure e quelle attenzioni, di fargliele piacere, di farlo sentire la persona più importante sulla terra, perché in quel momento per lui era così che era.

Portò la mano sulla linea del suo inguine, seguendo la medesima traccia con le labbra, avvicinandosi sempre più al suo sesso, e con quell’avvicinarsi sentì crescere la tensione nei suoi muscoli, le mani strette a pugno e gli occhi in egual modo serrati.

Fu a quel punto che smise di toccarlo, alzando la testa verso di lui.

“Ryo... non sei costretto a fare niente che tu non voglia, lo sai vero?” gli disse, dolce, prendendo posto in ginocchio fra le sue gambe dopo averle spostate, e fissandolo serio.

Il più piccolo si morse un labbro, scuotendo la testa.

“Voglio” disse subito, poi fece una breve pausa, come se non sapesse come spiegarsi. “Voglio che tu mi tocchi, e che mi baci, e che...” arrossì “e che tu faccia l’amore con me.”

L’altro lo stava ad ascoltare serio, ed annuì.

“E allora che cosa c’è?” gli chiese, preoccupato, passandogli il dorso della mano su di una guancia.

“Ho paura di... di non essere all’altezza. Di non essere abbastanza” gli rispose il più piccolo, arrossendo vistosamente.

Non riuscendo a fare altrimenti, Arioka si mise a ridere, scuotendo la testa.

“Ryo... sei la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto, e non c’è altra persona con cui vorrei essere, in questo momento. Puoi avere paura quanto vuoi, ma non dire di non essere abbastanza, perché sei tutto quello che io possa desiderare.” disse, risoluto, e senza attendere oltre si chinò nuovamente su di lui, mettendogli le mani intorno ai fianchi, stringendolo, e passando la lingua sulla sua erezione.

Fece piano, per quanto gli riuscì trattenersi; lo avvolse del tutto con la bocca, suggendo lentamente e portando poi una mano più verso il basso, sfiorandogli le natiche e avvicinandosi sempre di più alla sua apertura.

Non era semplice. Ryo non avrebbe potuto muovere le gambe, e da quel punto di vista Daiki sapeva che non si sarebbe potuto aspettare nessun aiuto.

Sospirando lentamente si rialzò, stendendosi meglio sopra di lui e facendo perno su di una coscia, schiudendogli piano le gambe in modo da darsi agio di muoversi al meglio.

Si chinò poi nuovamente su di lui, baciandolo una volta sola prima di tornare più in basso, leccando lungo la sua apertura, penetrandolo piano con la lingua, fingendo di ignorare il modo in cui l’altro iniziava ad agitarsi per quella sensazione del tutto nuova.

Unì alla lingua un primo dito, e qui invece si preoccupò del lieve sibilo emesso da Ryo.

Si fermò per un attimo, dandogli il tempo di abituarsi e tornando a muoversi poco dopo, non mancando di notare come le espressioni di fastidio stessero lentamente sparite, lasciando spazio a dei lievi sospiri più di piacere che altro.

Ripeté la medesima operazione ancora con due dita e poi con tre, fino a quando non fu assolutamente certo che l’altro fosse pronto.

Cercava di muoversi in modo autonomo, senza porre l’accento su quei movimenti che Ryosuke non poteva compiere; lo prese per i fianchi, sollevandoglieli leggermente e posizionandosi contro di lui, cominciando a penetrarlo lentamente, mordendosi un labbro e cerando di trattenersi quando lo vide reclinare la testa all’indietro, gli occhi serrati ed un’espressione sofferente in viso.

Prese fiato, e la stessa cosa fece Ryo.

Quando poi lo vide rilassarsi e fargli cenno di continuare, riprese a muoversi in avanti, fino a che non si fu spinto del tutto dentro di lui.

Era una sensazione che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di descrivere a parole.

Il calore di Yamada che lo avvolgeva, stretto, come a non volerlo lasciare andare, e le sue unghie sulla schiena mentre cercava di sfogare quel dolore improvviso...

Non c’era più spazio per pensare che fosse giusto o sbagliato, perché per quanto lo riguardava non c’era ragione al mondo per cui una cosa che lo faceva stare così maledettamente bene potesse non essere quella giusta da fare.

Cominciò a muoversi piano dentro di lui, sentendolo sciogliersi sempre più sotto le sue mani e le sue spinte, sentendolo cominciare a gemere e beandosi di quella voce e di quegli ansiti, conscio del fatto che era lui a farlo stare bene, che stava finalmente facendo qualcosa, che era riuscito, anche se per poco, a fargli dimenticare tutto il resto.

Dopo qualche minuto prese a muovere la mano sul suo sesso, cercando contemporaneamente di mantenerlo saldo contro di sé, lottando contro l’impossibilità dell’altro di farlo da solo.

Quando lo sentì tendersi sotto di sé cercò di angolare meglio le spinte, raggiungendo quel punto dentro di lui che sapeva fargli provare maggior piacere; fu questione ancora di poco prima che il più piccolo raggiungesse l’orgasmo, sporcandogli una mano.

Daiki ancora si fermò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e sentendosi quasi sopraffare dalla molteplicità di emozioni che stava provando in quel momento.

Era ancora più bello di prima, molto più di quanto potesse mai immaginare.

Quando riprese a muoversi lo fece più velocemente di prima, chiudendo gli occhi e concentrandosi unicamente su quanto quel corpo gli stava facendo provare; quando venne gettò indietro la testa, lasciandosi andare ad un grido mal soffocato, svuotandosi dentro quel corpo bollente.

Si lasciò andare contro di lui, ormai privo di delicatezza, cercando di recuperare velocemente il fiato.

Si sfilò poi da dentro di lui, mettendoglisi accanto e alzando la testa, sorridendogli.

Ryosuke era lievemente rosso in volto, ma ricambiò ben volentieri lo sguardo, spingendosi contro il corpo del più grande e lasciando che questi lo cingesse con un braccio, chinandosi per dargli un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

“Ti amo, Dai-chan” mormorò, nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo, beandosi del tocco dell’altro sulle proprie spalle.

Daiki sospirò, cercando di trattenersi dall’urlare di gioia.

Era quella la conseguenza di tutte le settimane passate ad arrovellarsi su come mettere a tacere i propri sentimenti, era quella felicità il suo traguardo, era il riuscire a smettere di pensare, anche solo per quei brevi attimi, all’incognita che era il futuro.

Strinse maggiormente Ryosuke contro di sé, annusandone il profumo e lasciandosi cullare da esso insieme al respiro ancora leggermente affannato. 

Tutto quello che poteva ancora chiedere in quel momento, era che quella sensazione non finisse mai.

***

Ryosuke aprì stancamente gli occhi.

Come ogni mattina da qualche tempo a quella parte, desiderò di poterli chiudere di nuovo.

Voltò la testa in direzione di Daiki, che come sempre fu la sua prima e unica ragione per sorridere.

Si tirò su con le mani, senza più ormai maledire le proprie gambe.

Era già da qualche tempo che non riusciva più a compiere nemmeno il più semplice dei movimenti, e con esse anche il bacino ed i fianchi avevano smesso di rispondere ai suoi comandi.

Era frustrante, ma cercava di tirare avanti finché ancora aveva una ragione per cui sorridere ogni mattina.

Gli piaceva la sensazione di svegliarsi in quella stanza, in quel letto.

Era più di un mese che andava avanti, ed era certo che fosse qualcosa della quale raramente si sarebbe stancato.

Allungò un braccio in direzione di Daiki, sfiorandogli piano una guancia e vedendolo sorridere di rimando.

“Sono sveglio” biascicò, con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno. Aprì gli occhi e si mise lentamente a sedere, raggiungendolo dalla sua parte di letto. “Buongiorno” mormorò, posando le labbra sulle sue.

“Buongiorno” rispose il più piccolo, alzando un braccio e passandoglielo dietro il collo, approfondendo il bacio.

Quando si separarono Arioka sembrava avere un’espressione più sveglia, sicuramente più allegra.

“Vuoi che ti vada a preparare la colazione? Hai fame?” domandò, premuroso come sempre, come pronto ad alzarsi.

Ma Yamada scosse la testa, facendogli cenno di rimanere accanto a lui.

“Non tantissima. Preferisco rimanere un po’ qui con te, se a te va” chiese lentamente, affaticato dall’articolazione della frase, vedendo l’altro annuire istintivamente.

Così come Daiki comprendeva la sua richiesta, Ryo comprendeva il perché di una risposta tanto certa.

Non parlavano mai della malattia in toni troppo seri, né tantomeno del suo decorso e del suo peggioramento, ma per quanto non ne parlassero nessuno dei due poteva ignorarne la presenza.

Ed entrambi cercavano allora di sfruttare ogni momento disponibile per passarlo insieme, come per drogarsi l’uno della presenza dell’altro, come per compensare il fatto che il loro tempo fosse contato e ormai agli sgoccioli.

Era l’inizio del loro addio, sebbene nessuno dei due non volesse ammetterlo.

Daiki si strinse contro di lui, posandogli la testa sul petto e baciandolo lentamente, in modo quasi distratto.

Ryosuke gli accarezzava i capelli, tenendolo su di sé, e domandandosi che cosa sarebbe accaduto... dopo.

I segni c’erano tutti, e lui non poteva fare a meno di paragonare se stesso a quei ricordi che aveva della madre.

L’impossibilità di camminare arrivava per prima, seguita poi da quel formicolio inquietante proprio al di sopra degli arti inferiori, seguito da quella sensazione di impossibilità legata al formulare anche frasi più semplici, come se il solo parlare fosse un ostacolo insormontabile.

Ryosuke vedeva vicina la fine, e ora per la prima volta ne aveva paura.

Aveva qualcosa da perdere adesso, si sentiva amato adesso, e il pensiero di dover lasciare Daiki da solo, il pensiero che soffrisse a causa sua, lo facevano sentire ogni giorno peggio.

Voleva vivere solo per lui, Ryo, ma non era nelle sue possibilità farlo.

Poteva solo stringerlo a sé e dirgli che lo amava e che lo avrebbe amato per sempre, dando inizio a quell’infinito addio fra loro, quello che quando lui non ci fosse più stato avrebbe fatto sentire la propria eco, quello che, ne era sicuro, sarebbe rimasto impresso per sempre nella mente del più grande.

Continuando a tenerlo stretto, Ryosuke cominciò a piangere.

Daiki non disse nulla, fingendo di non averlo notato, e gli fu grato per questo.

Avere un motivo per cui continuare a vivere, non faceva altro che rendere le cose ancora più difficili.

***

Daiki aveva la schiena poggiata contro il muro.

Fissava un punto nel vuoto, seduto per terra.

Avrebbe voluto essere in grado di piangere.

_“Ryo?”_

Sentiva l’eco di passi lungo il corridoio, ma era come se ogni suono giungesse attutito alle sue orecchie, come se non fosse in grado di lasciarsi raggiungere da nient’altro che non fosse il proprio dolore.

_“Chiamo un’ambulanza Ryo, sta tranquillo, andrà tutto bene!”_

Non se l’aspettava.

Aveva passato mesi e mesi con la consapevolezza che sarebbe accaduto, eppure era riuscito comunque a farsi cogliere impreparato.

Stava dormendo quando l’aveva sentito agitarsi.

Lo spettacolo che gli si era presentato di fronte agli occhi l’aveva terrorizzato a morte.

Ryosuke cercava di protendersi in avanti, come in cerca di aria che non era in grado di trovare; boccheggiava, mentre il suo viso perdeva sempre più il proprio colorito naturale, diventando cianotico.

_“Ryo non adesso, non sono ancora pronto, ti prego.”_

Quando erano arrivati in ospedale, non c’era stato più niente da fare.

Daiki si era avvicinato al letto dove stava disteso il più piccolo, attaccato al respiratore che emetteva un rumore alle sue orecchie quasi grottesco.

_“Avevi provato a dirmelo, vero, che sarebbe successo? Mi dispiace di non averti ascoltato, Ryo.”_

Il medico gli parlava, e gli diceva che solo quella macchina lo stava tenendo in vita a quel punto.

Gli aveva chiesto cosa fare, e per quanto lui sapesse quale fosse la decisione giusta da prendere, dirlo ad alta voce era maledettamente difficile.

_“Ti amerò per sempre, Ryo.”_

Aveva dato il consenso di staccare il respiratore, ed era uscito dalla stanza, seguito solo dal rumore del battito cardiaco di Ryosuke che si arrestava.

Aveva ancora quello in mente.

Aveva sentito la vita della persona che amava spegnersi, e insieme era certo che si fosse spento anche il proprio, di cuore.

Non sentiva assolutamente niente.

Continuava a ripensare ad ognuno dei singoli momenti che avevano passato insieme, continuava a ripensare ad ogni singola volta in cui l’aveva sentito dirgli che lo amava, a quelle volta in cui si erano stretti insieme nel suo letto dopo aver fatto l’amore, a tutte le volte in cui aveva dovuto lottare contro se stesso per scegliere di protrarre quella relazione malsana, solo perché lo rendeva felice.

E ora non gli era rimasto altro che brandelli di ricordi, e brandelli della propria esistenza.

Ryosuke non c’era più.

_Ti amerò per sempre..._

Il loro addio era stato portato a compimento, alla fine.


End file.
